Electrical assets such as transformers, circuit breakers and batteries involve tremendous cost and their proper maintenance is necessary to maximize the value realized from the assets over their lifespans. A significant amount of operational information of the assets can be obtained through sensors, supervisory and control systems, and through inspection by trained technicians. It can be desirable to analyze the operational information in order to predict asset faults and to diagnose the causes of asset faults.